Little Amazon Princess
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Kagome is a wolf demon which lives in a world of woman only, the Amazon's. She has never seen a man in her life and has a lover, a cat demon name Sango. Sesshomaru shows up and maybe all of that changes. Chapter 1 Rewritten
1. Little Kagome

Little Amazon Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Little Kagome**

In one village, they are all kinds of woman, half-breeds, humans, demons, and creatures. This village doesn't allowed any male under the age of three to come into there village without a 'Mating Ceremony' or permission from the Mother. These woman-no- worriers are called _Amazons_. These Amazon's are Japan's greatest and strongest secret. The Amazon are a peaceful but strong sex of woman who are tough and trained by the most intelligent woman in there tribe. They are organize and stick together like a pack.

The _Amazon _protect the main treasure to life and mystical place men try to get there hands on, The Fountain of Youth. Also they are other wonders things they protect but that is the most important.

The mother of the _Amazon's _is the most powerful, Emiko who is more than a thousand years old but still looks young. Emiko is a dog demon with red long hair and bright green eyes. And she is very beautiful and wise. And she has seven daughters and all are adopted and chosen to be the most important of the whole village. Going by oldest to youngest:

Rima is a dragon demoness who is very strict and cares about protecting her people. Rima is very tall with pointy elvish like ears, green long hair, red reptile eyes, and green dragon wings. She's a warrior and plays the role of a princess in her village.

Kimiko is the second oldest to Rima and she is a fox demon. Kimiko has orange-red long puffy hair which is always in a high pony tail, fox feet, human hands with claws, a fluffy orange-red tail with a white tip at the end, and elvish ears, and dark blue eyes. Kimiko serves as a princess and clothes maker in the village.

The third oldest is Sasha who is a bird demon with golden short blonde hair, amber eyes, elf like ears, bird claws as feet, and long and beautiful golden wings. Sasha is a farmer and mostly works on the crops through out the land.

Ai is the middle child out of all and she is a half demon, half mermaid and half human. She has gill like ears, light blue very long hair, and light blue eyes, the rest of her body is human. Ai has a talent of making jewelry.

On of the youngest is the wildest one when it comes to being a warrior. She is a true amazon and the best fighter of the land, after her sister Rima. She is a title as a general, she's a panther demon, and her name is Sango. Sango looks just like a cat more then a panther. Her long black hair with a band, cute cat ears, and a fluffy black tail, and from the knee down are her black fur and her paws. And she has sharp claws.

The second youngest is a wolf demon name Ayame with her pick tail orange hair, green-bluish eyes, and white fur. She's like Sango but her feet are human looking feet. Ayame is a warrior with a passion for designing flowers.

* * *

And the youngest but old enough to get married is little Kagome. Kagome is the special and more of a carefree girl. She does care for her people and take her role of a princess serious but she's very relax about it. And she's more of an explorer and wants to know what goes on beyond the village. Kagome is a miko wolf demon with a body of a human with sharp claws, elf-like ears, and a fluffy and black tail. She doesn't wear armor but a black fur skirt and a bra-like top with a strap running to her back and one strap over her shoulders and around her neck. And she has legs like Ayame but with black fur. Kagome is in charge of making medicine, herbs to eat, and thing that can either kill or save her people. She is the only miko, as far as she knows, is in the village.

* * *

**She enters the forest with** an bow in her hand and a bag of arrows o her back. This time she was determine to catch one. This time she was going to return home until she did. Not only because she never brought one home but because it was an homework assignment her teacher gave her. On a tree top, looking down at her large pray, a large wild boar. This boar is the largest in her village and everyone has been trying to catch it since its flesh can feed her entire school. She must catch it. She will. As she stands on the thick and leave cover branch she grips on to the bark and her arrow.

'Should I get closer? No, I'll stay here. I can't risk it.' she slowly reaches for her arrow then slowly place it in place on her bow. Her heart is beating with excitement because by now the boar would have left and ran off by the sound of her pulling an arrow out. She's not so good doing things quiet when it comes to hunting.

The boar sits and eats grass from underneath a tree and making pig noises. It backs up and starts looking around.

Did it hear her?

No, the boar was checking if the close it clear. And to it, everything was clear and fine. Then it makes a strange squawk sound and move away from the tree. That's when the girls mission became a waste of time, the boar has piglets. Lots of them and they look very young. Under the tree was the boar and its piglets home.

"Damn it!" she yells then release her arrow on the tree. It hit very close to make a scratch underneath the boars neck. And that's when the boar and its piglets ran away. "Your so lucky you have piglets. I would have killed you." she sits on the branch and growls. "Now I have to find another animal."

She doesn't believe killing an animal that has young ones to raise. She just can't bring herself to do it. Besides, it was her Amazon way. The rules of hunting is that you can't kill if they have little ones.

"Kagome, what are you going to do?" she ask herself while letting her tail hang behind her.

"You pass, Kagome. Good job." her teachers voice came from above her. She looks and see the wolf demon Kikyo.

"Sensai!" she jumps to the second highest branch and pulls herself next to her teacher, Kikyo. "I passed? Really?" she smiles and her tail starts wagging uncontrollably.

"Yes," Kikyo looks down at her student with a smile.

Kikyo looks just like Kagome but her body was more mature and her top was just a strapless and it ties in the back.

"I knew it! It was a test to see if someone disobeyed the rules. Everyone knows killing a wild animal with little ones was against our laws."

"But, if you knew then why did you do it?"

"Because I know how much the village wanted this boar. I wanted to give my people a good meal tonight. But once I saw the piglets I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You have a kind heart Kagome. Your mother will be proud." she smiles then runs her fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Thanks." Kagome giggles jumps away to another branch, heading back to the village. "So, that was it for homework? No test tomorrow? No report?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. It's the punishment for sleeping in class."

Kagome sucks her teeth then starts heading back to her village. Well that's what she wanted her teacher to think. She's been staying out late because she goes to her secret spot. Her secret spot is the great wall of the village. The wall is not hand made but naturally there. There she can see everything that goes on in the outside world. No one from the outside can get through unless you go from the underground river. Even if a flying type demon comes it will be confused and end up going in circles. If you look from the outside, all people are seeing is a large wall with nothing but water behind it.

Kagome jumps through the trees with the light of the moon guiding her way to the wall.

Arriving to her location she finds a surprise that her amazon sisters are carrying boats to the river with Rima and Sango leading the group. She stays in the bushes and watch them stand in there boats looking at each other. They are talking.

"What's going on?" she asks herself while hiding behind a trunk.

"Kagome, go back home." her sister tells her from behind. It is her fox demon sister Kimiko.

"Why are they leaving the village? Is something going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Just that our priestess told us that mothers friends will be coming here on this night. So Sango and Rima are taking our best warriors to the outer wall."

"I'm a good warrior. I want to go."

"No, Kagome. You will stay here and protect the village if something happens. Understand?"

"But–

"Understand, Kagome?"

Kagome bites down on her lip then looks at her sister. "Fine!"

"Now stay and go back home. You have a test tomorrow."

"On what?"

"Amazon history."

"I know our history."

Kimiko place a hand on Kagome's head then moves from the forest. Sango and Rima looks at Kimiko then at Kagome.

"Go home Kagome." both of them say at the same time.

Kagome growls then head home. Since she's the youngest they treat her as if she was a bird in a cage. She hates being the youngest sometime.

* * *

Lady DANIELLE: I wanted more to happen but nope. I'm going to stop there.

* * *


	2. Male Meet Female

Little Amazon Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Male Meet Female**

Slam! A large rock slams down next to Kagome's head as she sleeps and she sits up quickly and looks around her. Kagome is inside the classroom at her desk with other girls looking and giggling at her. She fell asleep in class again which means punishment.

"At lease you finished half of the test." Kikyo takes the paper she was sleeping on and looks at all the answering questions. "You did good but if you sleep on part two you will end up failing the class."

"Sorry, Kikyo-Sensai." she looks down at her table and look at the paint brush and ink to write. At lease this time she didn't spill it and got it all over her face.

Kikyo collects the other papers then place them on her desk. "Now girls, we will go to the training area and do part two."

"A fighting part two?" Kagome looks at Kikyo then yawns. "I'm too tired to fight." she mumbles then feels her eyes dropping again.

Kagome's clasmate besides her, a bear demoness, that takes the form of a black bear with a voice of a normal girl. "Kagome, did you hear about the males Sango and Rima caught outside our borders last night?"

That wakes Kagome up and make her look at her classmate. "A male, are you serious?"

"Yeah, all of them are male and very handsome." she giggles then continues. "They entered the main house this morning to speak with Mother. Mother Emiko said they will be staying at the guest house for the time being with Ayame and Sasha as there servants."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm surprise you didn't know."

"I kind of over slept and my mom didn't call me. Besides, I almost didn't make it to the test this morning."

"You should go over there and look at them. There is a dragon, wolf, half-breed dog, two dog demons. I heard one dog demon is hurt bad because the Lord Naraku, on the outside, was fighting them. And they came here for the cure."

"So he was poisoned?"

"Yes."

Kagome looks down at her desk then sighs. "I wonder how they look. I've never seen a male before."

"You will see a lot around here soon with the Mating Ceremony coming up. I can't wait."

"I'm with Sango. I could never take on another lover. Sango and I will be officially together a couple of weeks from now." she blush then smiles. "But I do wan to know what a male look like."

"I bet they look weird."

Both of them laugh but stop when Kikyo was looking at them. Kikyo looks at them but then looks at the opening door to a grown warrior. The warrior calls her out the classroom and Kikyo close the door behind her.

"I wonder who will be taking care of the poison one."

"Hello, Princess!" it will be you." a human girl with black short hair and blue eyes looks at Kagome from the front of the classroom. "It will be you."

"Who cares about that. I wonder how long this male is?" a lizard demoness giggles.

"How long? What do you mean how long he is?" the bear demoness ask.

"You know. His sex organ. His penis or you can call it a dick."

"Oh. Why do you want to know that? It's just a place to pee from." Kagome ask. She had missed the day when they were talking about the male body.

Some girls laugh at her but she didn't feel embarrassed about it.

"Kagome, I know you and Sango will be together very soon but come on. Don't you want to know about the male body? Look, there penis provides semen that will provide a female with a baby."

"But why do you want to know how long it is?"

"Because that's how good it will feel!"

Everyone giggles then start laughing. Kagome still doesn't get it. And its not just she can find a book to search for this 'penis' and find out it more. They have a library but her mother says she is too young to really know about that stuff. That what piss her off the most about her mother and her sisters. They think she's too young to know about anything. She's a great warrior and does good in school. And she knows every herb in this village that can cure and help people. What more does she have to prove herself worthy?

Kagome gets up from her seat and goes to the back door to the balcony of the school. The school is located in the tree tops and you can't get up here unless you climb or jump very high. She opens the door and steps on the wood platform to look at the guest house near her house. She sees Sango talking to Sasha with an angry face.

Sango hates males with a passion because she belong to a amazon group beyond the wall and they were slaughtered by males. Kagome bet when she found males that night she argued with Rima and mother to kill them.

"Kagome, Mother wants you at the medicine house." she hears her teacher from behind her. "Now."

She did want to ask if she can make up the test but she just jumps down to the nearest house. "I'm going." She jumps on a bath house roof then continues to the medicine house, swinging on vines and flexible branches.

She jumps down from a tree branch and lands in front of her working place. Kagome comes here after school to her human teacher, old lady keada. Keada teaches Kagome every poison and cure the village knows. And normally the house will smell of herbs but this time it smells of blood and something unfamiliar, like mud. She walks inside and her sister Kimiko stands there waiting for her.

"Kagome, come on." she takes her hand then leads her quickly down the hallway to an door. Behind the door it smells very disgusting but familiar in a way.

Kimiko stops and knocks on the door. "I brought Kagome." she opens the door and the smell slams in Kagome's face.

Inside the room is a beautiful dog demon with long hair and the prettiest amber eyes. He is wearing armor and a fur like thing over his shoulder. He is standing and looking at Kagome with a confusing look. He smells fine.

"A child?" a annoying male voice echos the room. Kagome looks and find the half-demon her classmates are talking about. He looks around her age for crying out loud. He has some nerve to call her a child.

"Kagome, come here and look at this one." Keada tells her in a hurry and she did but was still looking at both male. She still doesn't find anything special about them but the half breeds smell. "Kagome, no time to exam with you eyes. Look at this one and give me a report."

Kagome sits on the floor and looks at the dog demon that lays on a futon with top off with a large scar going across his chest and its color is purple. He is poisoned. She didn't even look at the face but take in the familiar smell of the poison and his scar.

"Too bad, Sesshomaru. Better write your will. They give you a child."

"Inuyasha, shut up!"

A growl comes from the males body and that made Kagome look at him. He has purple marking on his face, a bang covering his forehead and long silver hair. Kagome touch his chest and touch nothing but muscles. 'They don't proved milk for there young?' She leans over to the scar and licks it. The poison taste so good to her but she pulls back when the male starts growling louder. She was hurting him.

"I'm sorry." she whispers to him then touch the places the poison sped. It spread but not too his hurt so that was a good thing.

"Princess Kagome, do you recognize it?"

"Yes, it's the same poison my body carries."

"I thought so."

Kagome takes his hand and feels the stiff but muscular hand. She can tell he was a warrior and a good one at that. She examines his claws and notice a little glow of yellow-green. "He's a poison demon which will make this harder."

"Please, can you heal him?" the first dog demon touches her and she shivers under his touch then pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tashiou. Princess Kagome hasn't seen a man before. So she's a little over cautious."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I just want to know if you can heal my son."

"I can but it will take time. About a month since he's a poison demon himself. It can take a week but that is only if he wants his own poison in his body to be gone as well."

"No!" the young male demon growls.

Kagome looks at him then place two hands on his waste then press down. "Growl louder if it hurts the most where I put pressure." She starts pushing down on his hard chest and it was very hard since he keeps pushing back. "Don't fight me. Relax please. You are already at risk of dying if you don't get this treated. Your are only this alive because your own poison is fighting back but if it keeps doing that with no help you will explode and well... die." He stops fighting then growls louder when she touch a sore spot.

"Gentlemen, we must leave. Princess Kagome can't concentrate with others over her shoulders." Keada tells the others and they left without a problem.

Kagome leaves the male alone then goes to a shelf of different kinds of herbs. She grabs a couple of jars then starts missing them. The male keeps watching her.

"A wolf miko." he whispers.

She looks up at him in surprise. How did he know about her being a miko? "How can you tell?"

"You smell like one."

"Oh, ok." she comes over with a herb jar. "I'm going to put this on your wound so it can close your open wound." she puts her hand in a jar and place it on his scar. She felt him jump then smiles. "Sorry, I know its cold but it helps." She looks into his scared and confused eyes then back at the scar. "Don't worry. I might look like a child but I'm the proper age. And very skilled in medicine. The only thing you should be worried about it that I'm only used to doing this to females. I've never done this to a male."

"..."

"What's your name?"

"Princes Sesshomaru of the west."

"I'm Princess Kagome, youngest princess of the Amazon. Have you been here before?"

"No." he close his eyes and growl under his voice when her hands trace against his chest with that cold medicine.

"How old are you?"

"Older then you."

"You don't even know how old I am!"

"You look young."

"I'm a proper age to get married, idiot. OK, my breast are smaller then others around here but I'm still an adult!"

He turn his head away from her then she hears a small chuckle coming from him. "Hey, its not funny!

"I'm eighteen in human years."

"I'm sixteen." she place the jar away from him then goes to his head. "Do you have the strength to lean up?" she grabs on to his shoulder then makes him lean up.

Sesshomaru leans up with all his strength but it was most of hers which surprises him for being a woman. She rubs the rest of the medicine on his back gently and smoothly. He starts growling in pleasure. Then she wraps bandages around him. "Now, Princes Sesshomaru. This medicine will clean your body and cause you to go cold all night. So I will do my best to provide body warmth unless you prefer another. Maybe Lady Keada–

"No, you will be fine." no way he was going to sleep with a human or in fact of an old lady.

"All right." she leans his body back down on the futon then goes to the side of him to remove her top. She removes the strap around her neck then prepare to take off her back strap but couldn't reach it. She moves her hair to her shoulder then face her back to him. "Princes Sesshomaru, can you untie this for me? If you have the strength to."

Sesshomaru takes one hand start taking off her stop but stops when the door slams open and a large item knocks him away from Kagome.

Kagome look and sees Sango with a practice spear in his hand. A practice spear is a wooden pole with a soft pouch at the end. Sango hit Sesshomaru half way across the room with wooden end.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her!" anger and hate fills her eyes. "You disgusting thing."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome goes over to him and looks at his body to find anything scratch and did. Sesshomaru's arm had a large mark on it with blood appearing. "Sango, why did you do that?" she yells at Sango to understand.

"I don't want him touching you! And mainly your straps. Your body is for my eyes and my eyes only!"

"Sango it was nothing like that." Kagome goes to her and takes her hand. "I need to sleep with him for my body warmth. I needed him to remove my straps."

"No, I won't allow it. Let him sleep with someone else. Not you! I don't want his smell on you."

"Sango, please. I'm response able for taking care of him. If I don't he will die. I need to keep my eyes on him all the time."

"I won't allow it! I don't care if he dies."

Sesshomaru growls then looks at the cat demon that added another mark on his body. If he wasn't feeling his body getting colder he will attack. 'Damn cat. Touching this Sesshomaru like that.' She watch Kagome and this cat demon name Sango argue. When Kagome finally calms her down then Kagome presses her lips against hers.

"Sango, I belong to you. As you said but please let me do this." She kisses her again and Sango kisses back and touch Kagome's breast.

Watching this made Sesshomaru feel left out and a bit horny.

"Sango, I don't find him at lease attractive. Not as much I do you." Oh, that was new and made Sesshomaru a large amount of confusing on his brain. Every female found him attractive. What was wrong with this one?

"Sango, please. Promise me you won't interferr again. In a month we won't see him again and that's when we will truly marry. I will be all yours."

Sango purrs then nipples her ear while looking at Sesshomaru in his eyes. "If he touches you without your permission, I will kill him."

Sesshomaru growls at her then stop to only feel his body go cold and his eyes turn heavy close.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What you think?**


End file.
